


Life’s a ball of butter

by onceuponanotherassumption



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest, Fluff, Implied Relationship, Random Scenario, Romance, Short One Shot, Sick!Reader, Surprises, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanotherassumption/pseuds/onceuponanotherassumption
Summary: A reimagined version of the first chapter of Fairy Tail: 100 year quest manga.





	Life’s a ball of butter

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr, but I felt like leaving it here as well. Just a random scenario and pretty much vanilla.

“We’re not even inside and I can already hear the noise from here. What on earth are they doing this time?” (y/n) lets out a breath of air.

She, along with Laxus and his team mates were on the way to the guild. The dragon slayer just recently finished a mission in Magnolia, and decided to visit (y/n), who insisted to come with them as well despite still recovering from a fever.

“Probably somethin’ dumb.” Laxus mutters under his breath, arm secured around a shivering (y/n). He lets go for a moment and takes his coat off to drape it over her shoulders, then wraps an arm around her once more. (y/n) looks up at him and utters a word of thanks. Despite the mildly hot weather, her whole body felt cold due to her fever.

“I heard there’s going to be new recruits arriving today, that’s probably why.” Freed says, walking behind the two with Evergreen and Bixlow next to him.

“Recruits, huh?”

“That look on your face says that you’re hoping there’s someone strong to fight with, Laxus.” Bixlow laughs out loud, his so called ‘babies’ imitate him, creating a chorus of laughter that makes Freed and Evergreen sigh in annoyance.

“Hah? Don’t compare me to Natsu.” Laxus immediately lets go of (y/n), opting to face Bixlow instead. As the two continue to bicker with Freed trying to settle them down in the background, Evergreen takes this chance to talk with (y/n).

“How are you feeling?” Evergreen hooks an arm around (y/n), walking forward without waiting for the other three. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to go outside when you’re still recovering?”

“You talk as if I’m dying,” (y/n) raises a brow, hand clutching the front of Laxus’ coat to stop it from slipping. “I don’t understand why I’m the only one who got sick. All of us were standing in the rain for hours when we took that mission to Crocus.”

“I’m surprised as well, but then again you tend to get sick during this season, right?” Evergreen looks up, as if in thought. “Last time you fainted when we were preparing for the festival.”

“Any how, I don’t want to be holed up in a stuffy room the whole day, I feel like I’m going to be more sick. And it’s been awhile since I’ve seen the others.”

“It’s been a while since Ever saw a certain someone as well, ain’t that right?” Bixlow cuts in their conversation, the teasing look on his face was directed to the said person.

“Shut up! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The flushed face of Evergreen says otherwise. She raise a fist to hit Bixlow, but he ducks before it could land on him. Evergreen ends up hitting an unsuspecting Freed, who was behind Bixlow. “Ah, Freed!”

“You guys are the best guild out there!”

A loud voice catches their attention as Laxus opens the guild doors, a young man was standing in front of the master next to two other figures. He suspects that they were the new recruits that Freed was talking about earlier.

“Number one in Fiore! The other guilds are crap!” The man continues to shout out. “Fairy Tail’s the best guild in the land! Gimme a job! Any job!”

“Talk about a nutcase right there...” Evergreen whispers next to you, looking at the odd man in disapproval.

“Is he perhaps...one of the recruits?” (y/n) raises a brow in question. She turns to Laxus, only to realise that the dragon slayer was no longer with her. Confused, she looks around to spot him trudging towards the recruit who was making a scene. “Laxus?”

“I’ll make Fairy Tail...better! The best of the best! And one day, I’ll become Fairy Tail’s mast-“ The recruit plummets to the ground as Laxus’ fist lands on the side of his cheek. (y/n) watches the Raijin Tribe walk up to the dragon slayer’s side as well, looking down on the poor man.

“You’re gettin’ on my nerves.” Laxus stares down at the recruit, who looked as if he’s seen a ghost.

“Oh! You’re back eh, Laxus?” His grandfather greets in delight, still sat on top of the bar.

“Don’t look down on your allies, okay?” Evergreen taunts, smiling down at the cowering man.

“Are you sure you should be the one telling him that?” Bixlow chuckles at his team mate, ignoring the glare Ever was giving at him.

“And we don’t take kindly to the badmouthing of other guilds, either.” Freed appears behind Laxus, crossing his arms.

“You have no right to call yourself one of Fairy Tail’s own.” Laxus watches the recruit run out of the guild in a rush, his screams still heard from the distant.

“How...unfortunate.” (y/n) mutters nonchalantly at Laxus, expecting that kind of behaviour from him.

“Oh! (y/n), you’re here as well!” (y/n) looks at the master, acknowledging him with a smile on her lips. “I heard you were ill, my child. Why are you here right now?”

“It’s fine, I’m starting to recover anyway. I wanted to pay a visit to the guild,”

“That’s kind of you, but your health comes first! I can’t have my future granddaughter fall ill again, now can I?” The old man chuckles, as (y/n) feels her face heat up in embarrassment.

“G-Granddaughter...?”

“Oi gramps, what are you spouting ‘bout this time?” Laxus takes (y/n) by surprise, wrapping an arm around her protectively.

“You two have been together for 5 years now, when are you getting married?” He asks in a straightforward manner. Upon hearing that, Laxus and (y/n) slowly face each other, a small smile on their faces.

“About that, gramps...” Laxus looks at (y/n) in the eye, nodding his head towards his grandfather. (y/n) widens her eyes at what he was trying to insinuate and sighs in defeat. She releases her clutch on the front of the coat and raises her right hand for the master to see. A silver ring was fitted around her finger.

“We’re...engaged now...” She says hesitantly, trying to keep her voice low. A couple of seconds pass and the master has yet to say anything.

“Gramps?” Laxus squints at the blank expression on his face as it morphed into a huge smile. The two are startled as the old man starts to tip back, as if fainting from the news. “Gramps!”

“This is...why I told you not to tell him yet...”


End file.
